Amnesia
by justpeachy32
Summary: Wouldn't it be funny if Isabel lost all of her memory? Disclaimer::: I don't own Guardians of Time. I always forget to put this in the actual story, so I figure I might as well do it in the summary. hehe.


Forget Me Not

ISABEL:

It's still really early in the morning, and I'm only half awake. The sun is shining straight through my window, sending shafts of golden light towards me. One of the beams of sunlight hits my eyes and I find that I can't go back to the relaxing half-sleep I was just in.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and try to sit up, but I freeze at the sight of someone sleeping next to me. Without meaning to, I scream out of shock, loudly.

The man's eyes spring open in surprise, and I gasp. His eyes are purple! Not to mention his blue hair. He's beautiful. But so strange!

He looks at me, flabbergasted, and asks groggily, "What's wrong Isabel?"

I gasp unwillingly, and ask, " How do you know my name?"

Then I realize that I'm still in bed with this stranger. Without giving him a chance to respond, I jump off my bed as fast as I possibly can, running to the other end of the room.

His gaze follows me across the room, and I realize that I'm hardly dressed. The oversized t-shirt I am wearing isn't even mine! And now that I think about it, why is he topless? The guy laughs at me for no reason, with a very amused look on his face.

Before things can get any weirder, I run towards my closet to grab a pair of shorts. Then I realize that I'm not even home. I've never seen this room before.

I turn around, facing the wall and count to ten. This can't be real.

Maybe I ate some bad chili last night and have food poisoning? Can you be delirious from food poisoning?

When I twist my body back around, he is still sitting on the bed; eyes full of alarm. Damn. I thought I was hallucinating.

He laughs again, grinning at me. What the hell? It's like he can hear my thoughts. That would be strange wouldn't it? To know that someone was invading your privacy like that?

"Isabel, what's wrong?" The man asks, firmly this time, his voice suggesting concern.

I stand there; not knowing what to do or say, when all of a sudden the man gets out of bed and walks towards me.

He stands so close to me that I can feel his warm breath on my face. I look up into his eyes, startled again by their purple color.

" What has happened to you?" He asks softly, resting a hand on my cheek.

I just stare at him in amazement, no answer making its way across my lips.

I don't even know him or anything about him, but all of a sudden he's the only thing I can think about.

ETHAN:

I had a dream about her. . . again. Rochelle is always in my thoughts now, like she has been since her death, even though the battle was more than 3 months ago.

I'm finding it hard to forget her, and I'm not entirely sure that that's what I want. Everyday seems to blur into the next and I can't do anything to stop myself from thinking about her.

I often find myself thinking; how can you love and miss someone so much, when you feel like you've only just met her true self? That's an easy question. The Rochelle I met after the battle was so beautiful and carefree; I just wanted to hold her and know that she was mine. It's so unbearable to know that I won't have the love of my soul mate. At least in this realm or lifetime.

Speaking of soul mates, I realize that I'm late for breakfast with Matt, Neriah, Arkarian, and Isabel. Ever since that fateful day, these four have been extremely loyal to me. They always make sure that I'm not excluded, even if I'm sure that they'd rather be spending time alone. Thank God I have friends like these; I don't think I would have made it through the last couple of weeks without them.

When I glance at the clock on my bedside chest, I realize that it's only 5:07. Breakfast isn't until 9 o'clock! Without thinking twice, I try to fall back asleep.

Without warning and what seems like only seconds later, I am roused again. This time it is with immense reluctance; Matt is here.

I keep my head buried under my covers for another second and then finally throw the blue comforter away from myself.

Matt is standing at the foot of my bed with a grim expression, his brow creased with concern. I jump out of bed halfheartedly, glancing his way only once.

Once I have pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I glance towards Matt. He turns to me and says, " We have a slight problem . . ."

His voice trails off and it seems like he's debating whether to laugh or cry.

" What's wrong? Is it Isabel?" I ask, knowing fully well how overprotective he is of her. I wonder how he is taking the fact that Isabel now spends 99.9 percent of her time with Arkarian. I laugh at my own ponderings, finally glancing back up at Matt.

" Yes. And for future reference, I can hear your thoughts, so if I were you I would learn to screen them," He says seriously, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Finding out that the trouble involves Isabel unsettles me. She is my best friend; I can't risk losing her in any way. I would miss her too much. Maybe even more than I miss Rochelle, because I hadn't known my soul mate as well as I know Isabel. She is the only one I know that can keep me grounded and hopeful in this life.

I stare at Matt in a slightly anxious manner and urge him to tell me more.

His next words shock and amuse at the same time.

" Somehow . . . Isabel became an amnesiac overnight. She can't remember any of us, even Arkarian."


End file.
